


Child of May

by fides_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fides_sam/pseuds/fides_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Sam's 33rd Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of May

On the second of May  
a little babe was born  
much like any other child he was  
bright eyes  
small nose  
ten fingers  
ten toes  
born pink and crying  
his name  
Sam

But this child was Destiny’s Child  
destined to be battered  
by the harsh winds of fate

He was not to live as other children live  
he was not to know safety and  
Sunday picnics

At six months  
Mother and home were taken  
blood and fire  
Yellow eyes and black smoke

No home  
no mother  
the backseat  
of an Impala  
became his cradle

Innocence lost  
so young  
this cursed child  
and the darkness  
lusted for him

Dreaming child  
dreams of a better life  
a safe life  
turned to nightmares  
dreams of fire

Twenty-two trips round the sun  
blood and fire came again  
and won

His dreams burned

Destiny came  
told the boy  
he belonged to darkness  
all his hopes  
all his faith  
in vain

But this golden child  
with inner light did shine  
with faith  
with courage  
with love and  
sacrifice

He defied  
his destiny  
choosing instead  
free will

He would not be  
Hell’s Boy King  
he would not be  
Lucifer’s hands  
to burn the world

And that bright boy  
chose free will  
chose freedom  
chose the path  
of sacrifice  
of love  
and with that  
won

But the boy  
now a man  
his path  
is not yet done  
thirty-three years  
around the sun  
and yet the war  
is not yet won  
his road not yet done  
this child of May.


End file.
